


Molly Weasley's Christmas Eve

by carloabay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awesome Molly Weasley, Gen, Knitting, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carloabay/pseuds/carloabay
Summary: Molly gets a letter from her son, and spends Christmas Eve making a Christmas Present for Harry Potter.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Molly Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Molly Weasley's Christmas Eve

_ Dear Mum, _

_ I'm going to teach Harry how to play wizerd chess, he said in the Muggle world, the pieces don't move by themselves. They don't speak iether, tell dad! _

_ We had the first Quidditch match, Gryffindor v Slytherin and WE WON! but harry's broom was like jincsed or something half way through and he almost got throne off but he's fine now AND he caught the snitch it was so cool. _

_ Also they give us loads and loads of homework now, and Snape is really nice to the Slytherins and ~~a~~ ~~git~~ really nasty to us. McGonigill isn't nice like Snape and she keeps setting essays and I really hate essays! That Malfoy kid was also ~~an arse~~ really mean to Harry all this term, but he's not here for the holdays, so its fine. _

_ Anyway, it's really fun and Fred and George said to write say hello to Charlie, so also say hello to Charlie from me as well. We had loads of ~~snoe~~ snowball fights and tell him we learned about that dragon in Wales in History of Magic, the one that scared all the Muggles.  _

_ I hope ~~Rum~~ ~~Romain~~ Romanea's really fun, tell me all about the dragons in your next letter! I'm really excited for Christmas day, Percy says it's really fun at school and there's loads of food! _

_ Lots of Love Ron  _

_ P.S. Harry said he doesn't get any presents, he's not looking forwerd to christmas day, do we have anything to give him? I don't want him to be left out. _

  
  


Molly set the letter down on her knees and sighed, leaning back in her rocking chair. Ron's spidery, smudged scrawl shouted cheerfully up at her, and she frowned. The poor boy _must_ have a present. She wouldn't let him go without. But what could she do? It was eight o'clock on Christmas Eve, and she'd already sent all the presents off to Hogwarts, a few days ago. On the window sill, fluffing his feathers in the cool night air, Hermes cooed quietly and tucked his head into his neck. Arthur and Charlie were still in the downstairs dining room of the hotel, swapping stories, and Molly had nothing to wrap for poor Harry. 

She'd given each of the boys a jumper she'd knitted herself, and some home-made sweet treats, and Ginny's jumper and box of cookies were lying under her stocking in her room as she slept. Well, settled then. She'd knit Harry Potter a woolly jumper to keep his skinny self warm, and she'd send him some fudge as a nice treat; she had some left over from making it for Bill. She'd be damned if she'd let the poor boy go without presents on Christmas day. It may have been eight at night and she may have been two thousand miles from Hogwarts, but she was Molly Weasley, and no little boy missed out on Christmas on her watch. 

Molly summoned her needles and her wool, chose a lovely emerald green, and, hunched over with a blanket on her lap and Hermes watching her blearily from the window, she began to knit furiously.

It took her just under two hours, and the instant she was done, she charmed some brown paper to wrap the jumper up, and went hunting in her bag for the fudge. There! Unopened, home-made, just the thing for a lonely, present-less little boy. She added that to the present, let the brown paper do its magical job, and stood back, hands on her hips, to watch. It finished itself with a nice green ribbon, and Molly turned her gaze from the present to Hermes, still crouched on the window sill. He seemed to catch her meaning and flapped a little, trying to get away, but Molly lunged and snatched at his little taloned feet, and after a brief struggle, Hermes miserably allowed himself to be tied to the parcel.

"There's a good owl," Molly said with a wheedling smile, and Hermes glared at her with his jewel-bright eyes. "Now, I know it's a long way, but this is for the good of a child, alright?" Hermes gave a dejected hoot and Molly patted his head. "That's the spirit. Now, off you go, and do me proud!" With that, she gathered him up and threw him out into the night, then watched him fly away; an odd bundle of feathers and a lumpy paper package.

And Molly Weasley went to bed that night with a light heart and the reassurance that a little orphaned boy in Scotland had his heart's fill of a mother's love on Christmas Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Hermes lol


End file.
